Panika na Śpiącym Przyjęciu
„'Panika na Śpiącym Przyjęciu”' to pierwszy odcinek serialu Pora na Przygodę. Streszczenie Eksperyment Królewny Balonowej, który polegał na stworzeniu surowicy detrupicielskiej, nie udał się. Surowica zamienia zmarłych w zombie. Finn został wybrany, by chronił Słodyczan przed zombie, dopóki królewna nie stworzy antidotum. Fabuła Odcinek rozpoczyna się na cmentarzu Słodkiego Królestwa, gdzie Królewna Balonowa i Finn pracują nad stworzeniem Surowicy Detrupicielskiej, która działa jako antidotum dla nieżyjących Słodyczan. Królewna decyduje się ożywić Pana Kremówkę - swojego byłego chłopaka, jednak ów Kremówka pod wpływem mikstury nie wygląda na uleczonego. Wręcz przeciwnie – zmienia się w zombie, a w pewnym momencie wskakuje do kolby z niegotową Surowicą i rozbryzguje substancję po grobach Słodyczan, zmieniając ich w zombie pragnących zjeść Słodkie Królestwo. Finn nie rozumie powagi sytuacji oraz nie jest świadomy faktu, że mieszkańcy zrobieni są z cukru i mogą zostać zjedzeni. Królewna informuje chłopaka, aby pobiegł za nią w celu zebrania wszystkich osób w pałacu. Gdy docierają do Słodkiego Królestwa, Finn i Królewna rozdzielają się - dziewczyna wzywa Słodyczan, aby zebrali się w głównym holu, a Finn naprowadza ich w stronę drzwi wejściowych. Balonowa oznajmia mieszkańcom w holu, iż zostaje zorganizowane dla nich „śpiące przyjęcie” (w celu odwrócenia uwagi od nadchodzących zombie), wyjawia również Finnowi ciekawostkę o Słodyczanach - gdy w jakiś sposób dowiedzą się o zombie, eksplodują z poczucia strachu. Tymczasem jeden ze Słodyczan, Skrobek, przychodzi na cmentarz z nadzieją, iż znajdzie Królewnę Balonową. Chce dać jej łopatę, która mogłaby przydać się jej do grzebania. Niestety eksploduje, gdy zauważa jednego z zombie. Królewna, uznając sprawę za bardzo ważną, przekonuje Finnaa do złożenia Królewskiej Obietnicy, a następnie zostawia go ze wskazówkami, jak odciągnąć uwagę mieszkańców od zombie. Sama w tym czasie dopracowuje przepis na surowicę. Scenariusz Panika na Śpiącym Przyjęciu Scenariusz Bohaterowie Główni bohaterowie *Finn *Jake *Królewna Balonowa Bohaterowie drugoplanowi *Słodyczanie *Panna Jednorożek *Słoniczka *Ślimak *Orzech *Maniek *Strażnicy Królewskiej Obietnicy *Czekowiśnia * Tofinka Miejsca *Słodkie Lasy *Słodkie Królestwo *Cmentarz Słodkiego Królestwa *Pałac Słodkiego Królestwa Ślimak Snail_S1E1.png Ciekawostki *Jest to pierwszy odcinek, w którym Panna Jednorożek mówi po koreańsku - zamiast języka ptasiego, jakim posługiwała się w odcinku pilotażowym. * Podczas premiery w USA, odcinek obejrzało 2,5 miliona ludzi. * Gdy Finn mówi, że rozwiesza piniaty, w momencie gdy do środka wdzierają się zombie, na krótką chwilę widać w oknie nieumarłego wyglądającego jak Finn. * Królewna Balonowa posiada w laboratorium mniejszą kopię Balonowego Strażnika. * Jake mówi, że nie może jeść czekolady i kremówki, gdyż prawdopodobnie może ją zabić, ale w innych odcinkach sam temu zaprzecza. * Technicznie jest to pierwsze wystąpienie Finn'a, jako iż główny bohater w odcinku pilotażowym zwał się Człowiek Pen. Nawiązania do odcinków * Z deszczu pod rynnę jest uważany za sequel tego odcinka. * Tańczące kobiety z tytułowej karty odcinka dzielą podobieństwo z Owocowymi Wiedźmami z odcinka ''W lochu tatusia''. Nawiązania do kultury * Występujące w odcinku gry (Prawda lub wyzwanie, Siedem minut w niebie) są popularnymi imprezowymi grami odgrywanymi do dziś. Galeria 20120505095640!S1e1_finn_zombie.png 185px-S1e1 busted all the pinatas.png 185px-S1e1 difficult math problem.png 185px-S1e1 imperfect dercorpesnator serum.png 185px-S1e1 lady rainicorn and jake 7min heaven.png 185px-S1e1 perfect dercorpsinator serum 1.png 185px-S1e1 perfect dercorpsinator serum 2.png 185px-S1e1 twisted arms.png 185px-S1e1 two plus two.png 185px-S1e1 zombies.jpg 71726-adventure-time-slumber-party-panic-episode-screencap-1x1.jpg AdventureTime1-3_zps3d586034.jpg Kategoria:Sezon 1